Vampire-Nabbed!
by PirateTrickster
Summary: Angelina is on Spring Break from Collage, where does she go? New Orleans! But once Niklaus hears rumors of Katrina roaming it's streets he takes interest in meeting this look-a-like. Now a 'guest' in the Mikaelson Compound Angelina must adjust to living with the most feared monster in New Orleans!
1. Chapter 1

The rumored sightings of Katerina Petrova walking through the French Quarter of New Orleans intrigued not only Elijah, but his youngest brother Klaus when Elijah made mention of he rumors. However the Mikaelson brothers knew that Katerina had, in fact, died several months earlier in the deplorable small town of Mystic Falls with a bedside vigil from both of her favored Salvatore brothers. Though the hybrid felt the human death Katerina had earned after taking the only cure to vampirism was inescapable and something that Klaus considered fitting for someone such as her. Despite the nasty plans he'd had locked away for just her, pity. Yet the only living doppelganger to Katrina that the Mikaelson's knew of was Elena Gilbert, and living was a term that Klaus used loosely, considering the girl was another vampire living in Mystic Falls. Still he felt the need to ensure that the rumored sightings were just that, unfounded rumors. Never once had Klaus questioned the abilities of his siblings to be upfront with him on any subject, especially when that subject concerned Katerina. Though she was rumored to be dead and Niklaus still harbored the most unnatural of hatreds for the vixen and the constant knack that she had for evading him over the years. It was difficult to ignore the talk of her when Marcellus, Rebekah and Elijah all stated that she had been seen walking down Rue De Bourbon. The French Quarter had many old ghosts lurking in the shadows, but she should not have been one of them. In the end it was not a difficult decision for him to send the wolves out hunting for this look-a-like with orders to bring her back to the Mikaelson Compound.

The young woman's arrival to the compound was heralded by a long-winded speech from Elijah in regards to her safekeeping while staying as a guest beneath their roof. His intention was simply to understand how this unfortunate, but remarkable young woman just happened to resemble Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert. Of course learning that the human had a fear of was completely terrified of werewolves gave Klaus an upper-hand in torturing the charming brunette who had the attitude of Katerina Petrova and the moral caliber of Elena Gilbert. It was so very tiring to listen to her spouting out her moral standards and how torture so very much violated those standards. Watching his brother, Elijah's whose speech about safekeeping went unheard by the brunette, Klaus observed the young woman. The hybrid glided across the floor grabbing the brunette by the arm and tossed her into a room with a few unpredictable werewolves for an hour. The charming creature finally chose to loosen her lips and give him the information that he desired, and did she have an interesting story to tell. Her relation to Katerina and Elena was somewhat astonishing, but also somewhat comprehensible in the same instance.

Angelina Petrova, currently attending Whitmore College in Mystic Falls. The young woman recently discovered she had been adopted and sought out her birth partners, but found only Elena Gilbert. Fascinating! This darling creature was a direct descendant of Katerina and the sibling of Elena, making her the last living doppelganger of the Petrova bloodline. It was impossible for Klaus to ignore the power that came from keeping this human alive and more importantly, protected under his roof. The demand that she remain in New Orleans and take up residence under his roof was one that she should not have taken lightly. Klaus left Angelina in Elijah care, he was to see that she was given a room within the compound and guarded closely by two of her favorite moon bound companions to ensure his demands was taken seriously. Her demands toward him on the other hand were not expected in the slightest and were entirely laughable by his standards. The young woman had quite the ability to try his very last nerve, which finally took it's toll on the fourth day of her stay in the compound as she refused to eat for yet another day. He had been told once that his ability to storm angrily into a room was one of his best scare tactics and he had learned to use that ability to his advantage. Throwing open the doors to Angelina's bedroom and angrily storming in while she was tucked on the sofa reading should have been enough theatrics to startle her.

The brunette hadn't the need nor the requirement of super hearing to hear Klaus storming his way up to her room, with a sigh Angelina licked her lips and attempted to read her book. What had he expected? He kidnapped her, tossed her into a room with werewolves, then forbids her to leave! Gah! The never! Angelina had a life, classes, friends who would miss her, even a possible romantic action with...well it didn't matter. She wanted to scream, in fact she just might scream. Taking a deep breath Angelina tried to prepare herself for Klaus wrath while remaining seated, calm and silent. Though his theatrics was clearly meant rattle her nerves, the brunette kept her composure. She had accepted Klaus was a monster with a temper, but unfortunate for him there was only one monster Angelina feared more. "Are you so keen to die under this roof that you would chance starving yourself to death?!" He demanded, taking up the habit of pacing the floor in front of the coffee table. The fragile glass surface was all that separated him from the human as she ignored his presence, his further enraged him. His hazel hues glared at her angrily. "Tell me something, how much longer do you think you can try my patience before I turn you into one of your least favorite supernatural creatures?" As a hybrid he was gifted with the ability to turn humans into vampires or werewolves. Niklaus was almost certain that this form of threat would be enough to gain her attention and hopefully make her understand that starving herself could only lead to a much worse fate than death.

At the mention of his threat tendrils of terror curled into her stomach. Her breath stalled. Every hair upon Angelina's body was standing at attention, the sound of her beating heart boomed in her ears. Like thrumming wings of a caged bird. Angelina could hear the blood rushing through her head. Cold sweat trickled down her sides. A weight seemed to press on her chest, robbing her of breath. Yet still she stared at him, willing herself not to falter and run, Angelina attempted to appear calm and keep her composure. "Gee I wonder what gave that away?" the brunette replied. He now had her full attention as she set her book aside. Her brown hues followed Klaus as he began pacing the floor in front her. The simple fact that Angelina challenge him even now! Staring at him with eyes that burned a furry beyond words a frustrated growl escaped his lips, "Intolerant woman!" the hybrid thought aloud. "Your here for one reason and one reason only, because I will it! I want you ALIVE! Now eat or so help me!" Klaus growled. Angelina tried refrain from smiling when she heard Klaus frustrated growl escaped from his lips, though her victory was short lived. "Enough of this nonsense." He stated, showing much restraint as his frustration would allow and projecting a mock state of calm. "You will eat or I will have no choice but to show you just how a human can become a wolf with just one bite." In one quick gesture of his hand several events took place. Angelina's petite little frame was placed back onto the sofa by one of the wolves who stood guard outside of her door. Then a young woman that had been compelled months ago by Klaus entered the room with a large round tray of several different dishes of food and left the tray on the coffee table in front of Angelina."Out" Niklaus barked and both individuals left the room quickly, closing the French doors behind them as they went.

"You remind me of someone that I hold quite dear. Unfortunately my threats have no value whatsoever in her views." The hybrid continued to display a mocking sense of calm as he took a seat on the sofa beside his guest. Angelina turned her attention towards her captor as he took a seat beside her, she was half tempted to ask him who it was exactly she reminded him of...however felt she'd pushed his buttons enough for one day. Though she was actually rather curious! Suddenly his words pulled her from thought. "Your heart beat betrays you each time I mention turning you into the thing you fear most, so that is my obvious advantage over you, which we've both know since the day you arrived here." Klaus made a gesture toward the tray of various dishes that had been left in the room."You know, Life with me doesn't have to be so terrible for you, you just accept your surroundings and perhaps later we can discuss certain terms toward your stay here." His hazel eyes settled on the brunette beside him as his trademark charming grin graced his features.

Gazing into his hazel eyes the brunette sighed. "How can I trust you?" she asked. Not allowing her gaze to linger upon his for much longer, a lesson she learned a long time ago. Niklaus wasn't the first supernatural creature she'd come in contact with, and something told her he wouldn't be the last. Confusing, she'd heard storied about Niklaus from Damon Salvatore and though he lives up to most of what was said, there was something...something that put her at ease. Angelina glanced down at the tray. God, everything looked so delicious! The question the escaped her lips actually intrigued him and for some unusual reason he wanted her to have just a sliver of trust in him. "Look at it this way, you do what I ask of you and you may just earn your freedom. Now how does that sound love?" He suggested, rising from the sofa Klaus motioned toward the tray of food. " For starters eat for example and then we can work on giving you that modicum of freedom that you are so desperately cleaving too" Klaus began to walk toward the French doors and paused just before opening them to look back at her. "Perhaps in the morning we can see about allowing you to venture outside of the compound, with an escort of course." oddly enough his once mocking state of calm had in fact turned into a true emotion as he stepped out of the young woman's room.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose, bouncing into the sky like a great fiery yo-yo over the city of Orleans sending the moon packing. Inside the compound the sound coming from Monk Parakeet chirping away in their cage began to stir the female awake. With a soft groan, she rolled onto her back, and Angelina tossed an arm over her eyes to block out the dots of sunshine that danced across her bedroom as it came through the lace curtains that hung just above Angelina's bedroom windows. The aroma of New Orleans slowly wafted its way through the open window. The female's mind was still fuzzy, maybe even disoriented with the last remnants of a dream that was being chased away with the realization that she was now awake and a new day had started. Gee what a day she had planned for herself, it was hard work being a prisoner. Although it had been a nice dream too, something about sitting under a big oak tree in a meadow full of flowers, there was something else, but the details were fading fast even as she lay there trying to recall them. Shame it was only a dream.

With a mental sigh Angelina admits defeat, she allowed her brain to focus on reality and cautiously she peeled one eye open. The brunette could see tiny dust-motes dancing within the bright warm morning light. Blinking, she stared up at the ceiling with her vibrant brown hues. Angelina closed her eyes for a brief moment, recalling last night events, guilt was the first emotion that came to mind. The brunette would admit she'd been childish in her efforts to starve herself, yes it was rather stupid and immature on her part...Angelina would admit that much. However the brunette wasn't about to give up her freedom so easily, that was a promise! Turning her head toward the door, she could hear movement coming from just outside the bedroom door, no doubt Klaus's bloodhounds coming to fetch her. "Let them wait." Angelina muttered and slowly sat in the upright position. Her brown curls fell loosely around her delicate frame, cascading downward. Rubbing her head, the brunette yawned. "Mmm..." she moaned with a stretch. Finally tossing the white bed sheet aside, revealing she wore only a pair of white laced panties with matching tank top. Another stretch, then Angelina placed her bare feet on the floor and walked over to the window.

Outside she could see French and Spanish masonry buildings, intermingled with newer and modern additions. Different interesting spices blended with, the hustle and bustle of the south. New Orleans, also nicknamed the "Big Easy," was well known for its round-the-clock nightlife, vibrant live-music scene and spicy, singular cuisine reflecting its history as a melting pot of French, African and American cultures. Everything in the city of New Orleans, from the food, architecture, and the music reflected the rich heritage of it's bustling city. Even though the brunette had been kidnapped, held captive within the walls of it's compound, she couldn't deny that New Orleans was her kind of place. Angelina had decided that if she was to ever settle down, that it would be here, here in this hustle and bustle part of metropolitan. Although it would seem the choice had been made for her as of recently. Feeling the goon squad had waited long enough, Angelina turned from the secrecy and walked leisurely to the bathroom.

After cutting on the shower Angelina stepped in front of the mirror. Perfection, the brunette was an extraordinarily beautiful and alluring individual. Her face was of an oval shape, she had almond-shaped deep brown eyes with thick full dark lashes. And her bone structure? Flawless. Angelina's hair was a wealth of brown curls, with a splash of rebels color. Not permanent, the brunette had to reapply the color after a few days. Nevertheless, it gave her appearance, personality! As steam began filling the room fogging up the mirror, Angelina quickly brushed her teeth and then rinse with Listerine. Once finished, she stepped into the shower. Water poured down over Angelina, bathing her olive skin with care. Tilting her head upward the sound of the water suddenly becomes the only thing she can hear, slowly her mind fades into a dullness, as doubts, concerns, even the universe becomes a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water sets Angelina at ease, taking her mind off the situation she'd been presented with. Angelina's mind swirled, it was like standing under an everlasting waterfall of nothingness. Ever so beautiful, However what peace of mind, she found never last, the sound of knocking ripped Angelina from her thoughts.

Cutting off the water, she listened for a moment, "Just go away..." the brunette thought slightly. Yet another knock rapped at her door. With a heavy sigh Angelina grabbed a towel off the rack, hastily drying herself off some before she answered her bedroom door. Pressing the damp towel against her body, she answered with a bit of an attitude, "What? Klaus can-" the brunette bit her bottom lip once she realized who exactly was standing outside her door. "Morning love, sleep well, I hope?" Klaus smirked and pushed himself into her bedroom.


End file.
